Let Him Go
by QueenGrace
Summary: A "How to train your dragon" parody of the highly acclaimed "Let it go" from Frozen. This song is based throughout the first film, narrated by Hiccup and Toothless!


_The snow glows white on Berk tonight, not a dragon to be seen. A villiage of isolation and it looks like I'm the chief..._

Hiccup trudged through the forests that surrounded Berk, the only thing on his mind was the Night Fury he had successfully brought down using his own invention. Hiccup the Useless was going to become Hiccup the Useful...if he found the dragons remains and showed them that he slayed the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself they would respect him, they would finally make his father proud!

The boy scribbled out his hand-made map, throwing his mapping book shut, the dragon had disappeared. He knew he had brought down the Night Fury so where could it be hiding...could it still be alive?

"Oh the Gods hate me! Some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me I manage to lose an entire dragon!?" He whined hitting a branch that had obstructed his path only for it to return, hitting him in the face. The boy began rubbing his face until he saw the marks...until he saw the Night Fury...

The dragon was still alive...he would have to slay it...

_The wind is howling like this swirling flame inside..._

He raised his knife muttering how he was going kill to the disabled dragon, the beasts emerald eyes watched Hiccup raising the metal weapon. The beast was weak, injured...

_Couldn't kill the beast, Gods know I tried..._

The dragon scanned Hiccup, his eyes piercing his façade, the dragon knew he was a coward! He was judging him just like his father...like his village!

"I am a viking, I am a viking!" Hiccup shouted.

_Don't let it in, don't let it see, be the Viking you always try to be, conceal, don't feel, don't let him know..._

Hiccups eyes met with the dragons, his eyes were filled with restrained fear, he too was trying to hide his own fear...The dragon lowered his head, shutting his emerald greens releasing a defeated coo. The dragon was as scared as he was...this dragon thought he was a viking; a vicious monster bent on destroying him...the dragons saw vikings as they saw dragons.

"I did this..."

Hiccup lowered his blade towards the binds, he couldn't kill him.

_Well now he knows! Let it go- Let him go, can't hold back this mighty beast, let him go, let him go, time to set this dragon free!_

Hiccup pressed his blade against his own ropes and bindings, unaware the dragons eyes had snapped open, he couldn't kill dragons! He wouldn't kill them...They had feelings, they had emotions just like vikings, they were not the demons his tribe had raised him to think...

_I don't care what my dad will say, let this dragon rage on! My tribe never bothered me anyway..._

Time had passed, and on return Hiccup had learned the beast had been injured from by his invention, he couldn't fly. Hiccup felt a duty to help the dragon in exchange the dragon offered him a chance. Hiccup never thought that it would bond with him...trust him. From the first meeting Hiccup named him Toothless and the dragon knew him as friend.

Hiccup sat with the fellow vikings as Gobber told tales of his own encounters with dragons, he hadn't been paying any attention, his mind on Toothless...

_Its funny how my dragon could ever bond with me..._

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber uttered throwing Hiccup from his thoughts when it hit him, he had to help Toothless fly again, he would die if he couldn't fly. He had to make a new tail.

_The one that downed him will now set him free! _

Hiccup worked hard in the forge using all of his research to fix what he had broken, from his many years experience in the forge this would be challenge to create an exceptionable tail. After all a viking blacksmith created weapons to kill dragons not tools to help them.

_Its time to see what I can do, to test my limits and break through, with my forge skills and my ideas, he'll fly!_

After many trials and errors Hiccup and Toothless worked on creating the perfect tail. Toothless knew he would fly in the skies once again with the precision he once held and now with his companion he had grown fond of.

Learning to fly, experiencing the sky were two experiences Hiccup would always treasure; the twists in his stomach made him crave another flight and the adrenaline fuelled both boy and dragon.

_Let it go- Let him go, we're one with the wind and sky, Let him go, let him go, you'll never see us fall...Here we fly and here we'll stay, let this dragon rage on!_

Hiccup never thought he would ever have to go into battle with another dragon, especially not the Red Death...Hiccup and the new riders were going to slay this beast and save their village.

Hiccup and Toothless shot into the skies again as Stoick watched with a nervous demeanour. Together they were going to save dragons and vikings, together, as one. As they tried to damage the dragons wings it released a string of fire, catching the back of Toothless's tail...

"Times up, come on lets see if this works."

_The red deaths fire fills the air and all around, our souls are spiralling as we fly towards the ground, our time is up, lets blow this beast down to the ground! It's time to kill this beast, we only have one chance!_

"Now!" Hiccup screamed releasing his fear as Toothless twisted in the sky before blasting his own plasma blast in the dragons mouth causing the beast to set alight from within. With not a moment to lose opened his wings escaping the blast radius by inches, as the dragon and human weaved through the dragons spines the flames chased them, with one last chance Hiccup tried to alter the fin only to find it had finally burnt out.

"No...NO!" Hiccup screamed as both dragon and human collided with the tail pulling the rider and dragon apart, the boy was unmoving, Toothless screeched at his beloved friend as he flew towards him determined.

_Catch him now, catch him now as we fall into the depths of Hel! Catch him now, catch him now, by the leg- yes that will do! He won't care, he will walk again, let my rider live on, he preferred flying anyway..._

* * *

**Yes, that was Toothless narrating/singing at the end as Hiccup was out cold! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, I might add to this with other parodies but for now this is it! I hope you enjoyed it! I don't own either companies! **


End file.
